Touka-chan
by Reinzzi
Summary: Touka merasa kesal karena sang Ayah memaksanya untuk bertemu dengan lelaki pilihan beliau, sampai akhirnya Ayato, sang adik, masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan pakaian yang membuat Touka tersenyum licik dengan ide yang tak kalah licik. Kaneki x Ayato. Newbie. DLDR!


_Pair: Kaneki x Ayato_

 _._

 _Genre: (a lil bit) Romance, Humor_

 _._

 _Rated: T_

 _._

 _Author: Reinzzi_

 _._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing, but this fict. All Tokyo Ghoul charas belong to Sui Ishida-sensei, I don't make money from this._

 _._

 _Warning! OOC, non-EYD, Typo(s)_

 _._

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Touka-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orang itu." Tolak Touka sembari menghentakkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah layaknya anak kecil.

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, Touka- _chan_. Lagipula apa susahnya hanya bertemu saja?" Tutur sang ayah kalem dan mengikuti anak sulungnya ke ruang tengah.

"Kalau hanya bertemu itu tidak akan sulit. Tapi yang menjadi masalah itu kalau sampai orang itu menyukaiku, masalahnya akan semakin rumit. Lagipula, aku belum ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun." Jawabnya puas. Berpikir kalau jawaban itu akan membatalkan niatan sang ayah.

"Kau tetap harus menemuinya, Touka- _chan_. Harus tepat waktu." Final sang ayah saat beliau sudah duduk pada single sofa di ruangan itu.

"Tapi ayah ak—"

"Tidak ada tapi." Sahut beliau.

Mendengus kesal, Touka kembali menghentakkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Melemparkan diri diatas ranjang dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Ayahff jahfaaaff (Ayah Jahat)" Teriaknya yang tersumpal oleh bantal.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya, dan mulai menggerutu. "Kenapa ayah tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran anak jaman sekarang? perjodohan? Huh memangnya ini tahun 70an apa? Ini sudah tahun 2015 dan sebentar lagi akan berganti tahun. Sudah tidak jaman lagi acara jodoh-jodohan. Aku yakin kalau orang yang dijodohkan padaku itu orang yang jelek, gendut, tua, dan...dan kuno. Makanya orang itu menerima djodohkan denganku karena dia sudah tidak laku lagi." Touka bergedik ngeri kerena pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja karena berbicara sendiri, Touka."

Touka mendelik pada seorang pemuda yang entah sejak kapan berada didalam kamarnya dan mengobrak-abrik meja belajarnya.

"Kau diam saja, Ayato- _chan_. Dan jangan panggil aku seperti tadi, aku ini lebih tua darimu. Ah, satu lagi, apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu?" Dengusnya

"Aku punya mulut untuk berbicara, dan aku hanya mengikuti bagaimana 'kakak'ku mengajariku untuk memanggilnya saat aku kecil. Dan lagi, aku sudah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tapi kau masih sibuk dengan omelanmu soal lelaki tua, gendut, jelek dan kuno itu." Jawab Ayato yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu diatas meja belajar Touka.

 _Sigh_. Touka merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan memperhatikan adiknya yang tengah kebingungan mengobrak-abrik meja belajarnya.

"Hei, kau mencari apa? Jangan memporak-porandakan meja belajarku, Aya- _chan_!"

Ayato membalik tubuhnya dan menatap kesal kearah sang kakak. "Dimana buku matematika ku?" Sentaknya.

Touka terdiam. Bukan, bukan karena nada jengkel yang keluar dari bibir adiknya, tapi karena melihat tampilan sang adik yang terlihat feminine saat ini. Kaos longgar berwarna hitam yang panjangnya sampai sepaha, boxer biru diatas lutut, dan poninya yang diikat menjulang keatas. Bahkan Touka baru menyadari kalau adiknya itu bisa berubah menjadi gadis cantik. Touka tersenyum puas dengan kenyataan dihadapannya itu.

' _Terimakasih atas kehadiranmu di dunia ini, Aya-_ chan.' Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Oi! Berhenti melakukan hal itu. Senyumanmu itu mengerikan. Sekarang kembalikan buku Matematika ku. Aku belum mengerjakan tugas dan lusa harus dikumpulkan." Ayato menjulurkan tangannya agar Touka memberikan buku yang carinya.

"Tidak ada."

"Eh?"

"..." Touka tersenyum manis saat melihat wajah bodoh adiknya yang sangat lucu.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN TIDAK ADA, TOUKAAAA?!" Teriak Ayato gemas, dan semakin gemas saat melihat kakaknya tengah duduk bersila sembari tersenyum senang diatas ranjangnya.

"Hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu. Itu sangat mengganggu." Dengusnya

"Tidak bisa~ karena aku sangat bahagia sekarang, Aya- _chan_ ~"

Ayato menatap heran pada kakaknya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh. "Kau bahagia karena kau akan bertemu dengan orang itu? Bagus sekali, setidaknya aku tidak perlu mendengarkan curhatanmu soal—"

"Siapa bilang aku akan bertemu dengan orang itu? Kau yang akan menemuinya."

"—ayah yang selalu memaksamu... Ha? Aku? Kenapa aku?"

"Kau akan menggantikanku untuk menemui pria itu." Touka tersenyum licik sembari melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, yang di jodohkan itu kau, bukan aku. Dan aku ini laki-laki. Sekarang hentikan omong kosongmu itu dan kemarikan buku Matematikaku." Pinta pemuda itu yang mulai jengkel.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, kau tetap harus menemuinya, Aya-chan." Keukeuh Touka.

"Kenapa harus? Aku tidak mau. Lagipula siapa yang mau berkencan dengan sesama pria? Apa kau terlalu stress sampai-sampai pikiranmu sedikit miring?"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Cukup ucapkan selamat tinggal pada buku matematikamu. Dan bersiap-siaplah menerima hukuman dari Yamori-sensei mu yang garang itu."

Ayato mendelik. Touka menyeringai. Kedua kakak-beradik itu saling menatap dengan artian yang berbeda. Dalam hati, Ayato sedang mengutuk kakaknya sendiri karena sudah mengancamnya. Sedangkan Touka, gadis itu tengah berdansa dengan riang dalam pikirannya. ' _Aku menang, aku menang, aku menang lalalalala~_.'

 **...**

Ayato duduk dengan perasaan dongkol didalam sebuah cafe, tempat bertemunya Touka—Ayato— bersama pria yang akan dikenalkan sang ayah. Sedangkan matanya sesekali melirik kesalah satu meja tempat Touka melakukan aksi penyamarannya (dengan kacamata hitam dan jaket kulit a la geng motor) disudut ruangan. Ia merasa risih saat menangkap beberapa pengunjung cafe yang tengah memperhatikannya yang kebanyakan dihuni oleh anak sekolahan. ' _Lipstick sialan, make-up sialan, Touka sialan!. Awas saja kau._ '

"Permisi, apa kau yang bernama Touka?"

Ayato tersentak saat mendengar seseorang yang menyebut nama Touka, dengan gugup dia mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang itu. Dan ia pun terdiam melihat sosok di depannya.

' _What the fuckin' hell! Siapa orang ini?_ ' Ayato menatap pemuda itu tanpa berkedip. Kaos putih yang di lapisi jaket hitam, celana jeans hitam, surai berwarna putih, mata tajam, hidung yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang...tunggu! Apa yang ku pikirkan?

"Uhm...permisi?"

Pria itu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Ayato, membuat si rambut biru gelap itu tersadar dari dunianya.

"Ah, bukan. Uhm..maksudku, i-iya, aku...To-touka." Lidah Ayato terasa kaku saat dia ingin menyebutkan nama kakaknya. Kembali ia melirik kearah Touka yang sepertinya ikut terkejut melihat sosok yang tengah berbicara dengan adiknya saat ini.

"Ternyata kau lebih cantik dari perkiraanku."

Ayato hanya ber 'he?' menanggapi pujian dari orang tersebut. Pikirannya blank sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Umh...si-silahkan duduk."

"Pria bersurai putih itu mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Ayato, sebelum ia kembali menatap sosok yang lebih muda darinya.

"Aku, Kaneki Ken. Ayahmu mengatakan padaku untuk bertemu dengan anak sulungnya, dan sepertinya benar apa yang dikatakan Kirishima-san, Kau memang cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari yang beliau katakan padamu." Pemuda bernama Kaneki Ken itu mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan jujur, membuat Ayato yang baru kembali duduk di kursinya menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

' _Jadi dia yang akan dijodohkan dengan Touka? Tapi..Touka bilang... orang itu tua, jelek dan sebagainya, tidak...tidak seperti orang ini yang jauh dari kata jelek. Dan apakah orang ini memujiku tadi? Tidak, Ayato. Yang dia puji itu Touka, bukan kau_.' Pikir Ayato mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, ' _Tapi...yang dia puji itu wajahku._ ' Wajah Ayato semakin memerah karena pemikirannya yang terakhir. Ia kembali melirik kearah Touka, Kakaknya itu mengibaskan tangannya isyarat kalo ia menyuruh Ayato untuk tak menatapnya, dan segera menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu. Ayato menjadi bingung karenanya.

"Touka- _chan_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ayato kembali tersadar dari dunianya untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah mendengar suara Kaneki. "Ah, Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya—" kalimatnya terpotong oleh suara dering ponselnya. Ayato melemparkan senyuman canggungnya sebelum membuka pesan barunya.

" _Aya-_ chan _. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu. Aku hanya akan mengawasimu dari sini. Kau tau kenapa? Orang yang sedang duduk denganmu itu adalah teman kuliahku._ well _, kami tidak terlalu sering bertemu, tapi ada kelas yang membuatku bertemu dengannya. Berharap saja kalau dia tidak mengetahui namaku dan tidak mengenalku, dan kau masih 'bisa' menjadi diriku...kau tau apa maksudku kan?_ "

Tubuh Ayato tiba-tiba menjadi kaku setelah membaca pesan dari kakaknya. Dan keadaan sekitarnyapun terasa horror baginya. Sial. Umpatnya, manik birunya melirik kearah Touka dan mendapati kalau gadis itu masih menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu.

' _Touka, kau membuatku masuk kedalam hal yang tidak seharusnya ku alami._ ' Ayato menangis dalam hati. Ia merasa kalau kakaknya sedang mengerjainya.

" _Ano_ , maaf Kaneki- _kun_ , sepertinya aku harus pulang. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sakit." Dustanya

Kaneki menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar alasan Ayato. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat memerah sejak tadi, apa kau demam?" Dan tanpa aba-aba, pemuda bersurai putih itu menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya pada dahi dan pipi memerah Ayato. "Tapi suhu badanmu tidak tinggi. Apa perlu kuantar kau pulang?"

"T-tidak. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Kaneki- _kun_. Aku..aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Ayato. Alasan kenapa dia ingin pulang adalah untuk menjauh dari pemuda itu, tapi kenapa malah mau mengantarnya pulang.

"Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan perempuan cantik sepertimu pulang sendirian saat aku tahu kalau kau sedang sakit. Ayo!" Kaneki menarik tangan Ayato setelah menaruh uang di meja mereka. Ya, dia memang tidak memesan apapun, tapi sepertinya Ayato melakukannya karena dia melihat satu gelas Mocca dingin.

"Sungguh, Kaneki- _kun_ kau tidak perlu—"

"Aku memaksa"

Sebelum dia ditarik untuk keluar dari cafe itu, ia kembali menatap kearah Touka dengan wajah memelas, mencoba memberi isyarat pada kakaknya yang kelabakan melihat Ayato ditarik oleh Kaneki.

...

Perjalanan menuju halte bus tadi begitu hening, Baik Kaneki atau Ayato, tidak ada yang membuka suara untuk memulai percakapan. Ditambah lagi dengan suhu dingin yang menusuk kulit mereka, walaupun sudah berpakaian tebal dan hangat sekalipun. Ini pertengahan bulan Desember, jika perlu kuingatkan. Bahkan ketika mereka sampai di halte juga tetap tak ada pembicaraan. Sampai...

"Ayato?" Suara seseorang memanggil nama salah satu dari mereka. Ayato menegang. Orang yang memanggilnya itu adalah teman sekelasnya, Hinami Fueguchi. ' _Tuhan... bunuh saja aku sekarang._ ' pintanya memelas saat melihat gadis bersurai cokelat sebahu itu menghampirinya.

"Hei kau Ayato kan? Benar, kau Ayato. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan..." Fueguchi melempar tatapan herannya saat menatap Ayato dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut biru gelap berantakan yang di kuncir sebagian layaknya anak kecil, sweater panjang berwarna abu-abu, syal berwarna baby blue, dan skinny jeans berwarna navy blue. Ya, kalau saja Ayato tidak bergerak seperti saat ini, ia sudah terlihat seperti boneka Barbie karena pakaiannya yang terkesan feminine. "...pakaian seperti ini?" Lanjut gadis itu. "Dan siapa pria ini?" Mata gadis itu kembali menelisik, kali ini pada sosok disamping Ayato. Kaneki. Beberapa detik kemudian mata bulat gadis itu melebar, tanda kalau dia menemukan sesuatu yang kembuatnya terkejut.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau-nmph! Mph!"

Fueguchi tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena seseorang membungkap mulutnya, dan orang tersebut segera menyeret gadis itu menjauh dari Ayato dan Kaneki yang sepertinya masih belum bereaksi akan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. Ayato menatap takut kearah kaneki yang duduk disampinya, dan segera menundukkan kepalanya setelah bertatapan dengan manik abu-abu Kaneki.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kaneki- _kun_. Aku...aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Menyamar jadi Touka?" Terdengar begitu datar dari yang Ayato suka. Sangat berbeda dengan saat mereka masih di dalam cafe tadi.

Ayato mengangguk pelan. Jujur saja ia tengah ketakutan sekarang, dia sudah ketahuan, dan hanya berharap kalau Kaneki tidak akan berteriak pada semua orang kalau Ayato adalah seorang maniac yang tengah menyamar jadi perempuan untuk mengencani lekaki tampan macam dirinya. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya nanti?

"Sebenarnya aku juga heran kenapa kau mau melakukan hal konyol seperti ini." Ujar Kaneki sembari terkekeh pelan.

Tunggu! Apakah Ayato tidak salah dengar? Benarkah dia terkekeh? Bukan berteriak?

Ayato kembali menatap Kaneki yang juga tengah menatapnya saat ini. "Kenapa kau mau menyamar jadi Touka dan menemuiku di cafe itu?"

"Kau! Kau tau kalau...kalau aku bukan Touka, sebelumnya? Tapi...bagaimana?

Ayato merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia setelah melihat senyuman jail dari Kaneki sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya tadi. ' _Jadi dia tau, tapi berpura-pura tidak tau? Dia sama sialannya dengan Touka._ '

"Aku pernah melihatnya di kelas Sejarah, dan... Ayahmu juga memberikan foto Touka saat menyuruhku untuk bertemu dengannya di cafe. Jadi tentu saja aku tau dia." Lagi lagi Kaneki terkekeh setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Lalu, lalu kenapa kau tetap berbicara padaku meskipun kau tau kalau aku bukan Touka?" Ayato berbisik saat menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ia sangat malu sekarang. Ia benar benar berharap kalau bumi akan terbelah dan menelanya saat ini juga.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat sampai mana kau dan kakakmu mau bersandiwara." Balasnya dengan mengendikkan bahunya malas lalu kembali melirik Ayato

Entah kenapa Ayato merasa akan terkena serangan jantung karena terlalu sering merasa terkejut. Apalagi kalimat kaneki beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tau Touka ada didalam cafe itu."Ucap Ayato was was

"Siapa yang tidak tau jika kau selalu menatap meja di sudut ruangan, 'Touka-chan'. Dan Orang yang menyeret gadis tadi juga Touka yang asli, 'kan?" Kaneki menekankan suaranya saat menyebut nama Touka yang ditujukan pada Ayato. Terdengar jelas nada main-main didalamnya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu kalau kau sudah tau nama asliku." Ucapnya dongkol.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau namamu itu Touka?"

"Kau menyebalkan, Kaneki- _kun_! Menyingkirlah, aku akan pulang sendiri!" Ayato mendorong bahu Kaneki sampai pemuda itu hampir jatuh dari bangku halte.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang 'perempuan' cantik yang tengah sakit pulang sendirian?" Kaneki menekankan kata Perempuan pada kalimatnya yang malah membuat Ayato semakin kesal dan malu.

"Kau juga sudah tau kalau aku bukan perempuan, jadi jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi." Geram Ayato

"Kenapa? Kau memang cantik seperti perempuan. Dan aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang, Aya- _chan_."

Blush

Ayato diam seketika, entah kenapa tapi Ayato merasa ada kupu-kupu terbang didalam perutnya setelah mendengar nama panggilan barunya dari Kaneki. Ya, walaupun nama itu sudah di pakai oleh Touka, tapi kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Ia merasakan euphoria saat pemuda bersurai putih itu yang mengucapkannya.

' _Ada apa denganku ini?_ '

"Aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu." Gumam Kaneki.

"Apa?" Balasnya pelan.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau yang menjadi kekasihku daripada Touka, Aya- _chan_."

Ayato merasa bulu-bulu di leher dan tangannya berdiri seketika setelah mendengan bisikan Kaneki yang berada tepat di telinganya. Wajahnya tak bisa lagi mencegah semburat merah —yang sudah hilang sebelumnya— kembali lagi.

" _B-BAKANEKI!_ "

End~


End file.
